The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Thomas
This is the transcript for ''The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Forever and Ever and Confusion Without Delay''. film starts with the intro starts and ends with Young Irish Film Makers present "The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Thomas & Friends (Big World! Big Adventures!): Forever and Ever and Confusion Without Delay. The story begins at Tidmouth Sheds one morning as The Steam Team and Irelanders are waking up Nia: Good morning, everybody! Thomas: Good morning, Nia! Percy: Morning, Nia! Irelanders: Morning! Nia: Isn't it a beautiful day? Gordon: Personally, I prefer clouds. puff off angrily whistling Nia: What's the matter with Gordon? Thomas: He's still upset about Edward moving out of the sheds, Nia. puffs off, whistling Nia: And about me moving in. Connor Lacey: Poor Nia. Twilight Sparkle: (to Nia) Don't worry, Nia. Gordon may be upset for now but I'm sure he'II be friends with you in time. Nia: I hope so, Twilight. Korra: Um, what does Thomas mean by Edward moving out of Tidmouth Sheds? Maisie Lockwood: Well, Korra, sometime ago, James had an accident with his brakes and crashed into Edward's berth through the back of it. Mako: Whoa. That is reckless. Lightning McQueen: Tell us about it. Dusty Crophopper: So while the sheds are rebuilt, Edward and us went to sleep with Philip at Wellsworth which is at the top of Edward's branch line. Sunset Shimmer: Unfortunately, his chattering kept Edward and the others up all night and they didn't get a wink of sleep. Kion: We tried sleeping somewhere else like Brendam Docks, The Steamworks, a ship, Ulfstead Mine and the woods but no matter where we went, it's too noisy and we didn't get any sleep at all. Izzy: But after Philip woke us up in time to avoid crashing into Percy, we explain to him that we can't stay up all night talking and he agrees to not disturb us while we're sleeping for the next few nights. Aviva Corcovado: Then when Tidmouth Sheds is fixed, Edward decided to move to Wellsworth permanently to stay with Philip and because it's nearer to his branch line. Jiminy Cricket: But why is Gordon so cranky about it? I mean, he looked okay with it when we sang that goodbye song together. Discord: Maybe after that day, he's upset about it and still couldn't get over it after all this time. Capper: Yeah. And he's a bit hostile to Nia it seems. Maisie Lockwood: It looks like that Gordon just couldn't accept Edward's decision and Nia being in his berth. Iago: Yeah. At least the other engines welcome her into The Steam Team. Mewtwo: Indeed. I think we need to be with Gordon for a while to help him realize change can be good. Starlight Glimmer: And understand Edward's choice and be more friendly to Nia. Connor Lacey: They're right, guys. Let's go. Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Nia. Sometimes it takes time to make new friends. Nia: I understand, Twilight. I hope you're right. Gordon is under the coal hopper at the yard of Knapford station with the Irelanders as Henry puff up behind them, followed by Percy and Philip Percy: Did you ask him, Henry? Philip: What did he say? Henry: He said yes. He thinks it's a good idea. Gordon: Enough of this chitter-chattering! Aren't one of you little engines supposed to bring me my coaches? puffs off to the station Percy and Philip: (laughing) Maisie Lockwood: I wonder what they're talking about. Captain Jake: Guess we'll just have to wait and see. Kim Possible: Let's catch up with Gordon. Irelanders follow Gordon to the station. Gordon was grumpy til his coaches hit him. He look back to see Nia as she's the one who fetched his coaches Nia: Good morning again, Gordon. Gordon: Oh, you don't usually bring me my coaches. The Fat Controller: Gordon, don't be so rude. Nia is a very welcome addition to our railway. Apologize, right now. Gordon: (to Nia) Sorry, Nia. (to the Fat Controller) But, please, sir. Why can't Edward come back? Edward is supposed to sleep in Tidmouth Sheds. Irelanders: (sigh in frustration) The Fat Controller: Oh, honestly, Gordon. How many times do I need to go over this? Edward sleeps in the sheds at Wellsworth now. It's right at the start of his branch line. The Fat Controller speak to Gordon, Henry pulls in whistling Henry: And the Fat Controller says that I can stay in the sheds in Vicarstown from now on. Gordon: WHAT?! shouting echoes all over Knapford Discord: See? Told you. Connor Lacey: (surprised at Henry's news) Henry's moving out of Tidmouth Sheds as well? Koki: How is that possible? Gordon: When did this happen?! Nobody told me! You, you can't move Henry as well, sir! Why don't you just...just go ahead and change everything! puffs off and to The Fat Controller and Irelanders' surprise, he pushed his coaches out of the platform Gordon: Should I push my coaches from now on instead of pulling them, sir?! The Fat Controller: Gordon! Rainbow Dash: Ugh, I had a feeling, he was going to react this way. Mushu: We all did, Rainbow. Violet Par: We'd better keep an eye on him. Manny: Yeah. Guy needs some serious pick me up. We're talking total Gordoning here. Diego: Yep. We're currently at the first stage of a total Gordon meltdown. Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:The Irelanders' Adventures Series